High School Changes
by NaufalEzy00
Summary: Sequel to New Kid in Town! Now we will look into the teen life of our characters, means they have to be mature, responsible, self-independent, and study hard for the college as they entered the senior year of high school! The question is, will they change at all? Ties to And The Other School Exploded.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Finally, after months of writing, I finally could publish this! This may not my best writing, but. Enjoy!**

**Gaz's POV**

I brought a box that contain my stuff into my car, which is an old blue ford focus. I've been planning to move into an actual apartment since eleventh grade, and it's just a few days away from the first day of school.

Gary started a new year on South Park University, Katy decided to return to her cave instead staying in Yuri's house, and I probably going to leave Tina in house to take care of mom and dad, and my pet cat Sam.

You know, I have some reasons to move into an apartment. One, I was tired being bossed around by my father. Jimmy do that, Jimmy do this. Sometimes, my father is annoying as hell. And he also started to act like Gary, mocking me because of my hair. Two, I wanted to live where I could be alone with one of my friend, or my girlfriend. And the last one is, my parents are major dicks. Remember when they kicked me out from the house back in the fourth grade? They didn't even gave me a chance to explain a word. It ended up with me slamming the door right in the front of their face and shouting "You two are a bad parents!".

Well, we should change the topic before I got into a load of bullshit about my family. My parents was, well, asking a lot a question about which apartment I bought, which friend becoming my roommate, and you know the rest. They seems care or curious about me when they heard I was going to move into an apartment. Weird.

"Sweetie, do you really want to move into an apartment now?" My mom asked.

"Yeah." I answered, "Besides, the apartment is closer to the school mom." I stuffed the last box into the trunk and closed it.

"So, who's your roommate son?" My dad asked.

"Butters." I answered, both mom and dad frowned. Before they could ask, I continued my sentence. "Y'know, the first kid I met when we moved here." They replied with an 'Ooohh.'

"Listen Jimmy, there's something I have to tell you." My mom said.

"Alright mom, go ahead." I leaned against the car and crossed my arms.

"The reason we were care of you today is, well..." My mom paused, "You were the second youngest kid in our family."

"Ho-hold a second. I am the second youngest kid?" I asked, still not believing what she just said. But how? I thought Gary and me are the second and third kids. And Tina is the second youngest kid. Why did she never told me about this? Is everything about the past needs to be kept away from me, Tina, and Gary? Well, I had a little brother named James. He's six years old. He has real blonde hair (not dyed like me), tan skin, and one blue eye and one green eye looked similar to me. He wears blue jacket, my old red scarf, black pants, and shoes. Much likely, he's like the younger version of me.

"Yes, when I was pregnant with both of you. Tina was the first one who were born, then you." My mom explained.

"Okay... I should leave now, Butters is probably waiting for me." I told them.

After saying good bye to my parents, I drove to Butters' house to pick him up. Well, I shouldn't think about that. The whole kid things, there's a lot of things more important than that. Speaking of Butters, there he is. He was putting some boxes and a bag contained his stuff and clothes while singing a childhood song.

I blew the horn of my car, and Butters immediately recognized it. He put his stuff at the back seat and sat beside me. And he looked very exicted.

"Oh boy! We're going to move into an apartment!" Butters said exictedly.

Butter is still the old Butters. Childish and innocence as he ever be. But he still got bullied by Cartman, and I was the only one to defend him.

**Three hours later...**

Alright, we're done unpacking and tidying the apartment room. It's still 5 PM, and I still haven't figured out what to do. Butters just watching some Hello Kitty show in the tv. He hasn't grown up yet, isn't he?

I pulled out my laptop and started to play Assassin's Creed 4, I haven't finished this game for months though, only a quater way of the game.

After hours of playing, I got a telephatic message from Katy.

_"Hey Gaz, check out the news. I'm pretty sure it will impress you."_

Alright, what did she do this time? If she unleash a dragon to kill Cartman or something, I'll sent Douchebag to murder both Katy and her dragon. I snatched the remote from Butters' hand and changed the tv channel into channel 4 news.

"Hey!" Butters complained, I ignored him and continue to watch the tv, where the midget wearing a bikini is standing with ruins of a building behind him.

"This is midget wearing a bikini reporting live from West Park. This afternoon, West Park high just turned into ruins in a matter of minutes. Witnesses said that they heard some loud explosions and smokes rose up in the sky before they saw the building has been destroyed. Authorities said it was an electrical short circuit on the kitchen and the fire caused the propane tanks exploded. The investigation is being conducted to find the cause. Meanwhile the students will be transfered to South Park high while the school is being rebuilt."

Well that's just great, the whole thing back at the fourth grader happened again. I already told you all, West Park is the worst place than ever. And the bad news is, Katy may burn down South Park high because Ms. Gunny teaches there. I suffocatted her a few times back in the middle school for being a bitch to everyone, and it doesn't seem scared the shit out of her. I even used the Jedi mind trick thing with my rock and told her to be a nice teacher. But I think she's immune to everything I used against her.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking around the forest, trying to find Katy's cave. It's a few days before the school starts, Butters and I just spending our time doing nothing in the apartment. Well, technically we are _not _doing anything, we just playing games, watching tv, and other things.

As I wandered through the forest, I swear, the forest looked very different than usual. I mean, it look more like a garden with huge trees and kinds of fruit trees and a river with tons of fish. I wonder who did this.

A few minutes later, I finally found Katy with Karen picking some fruits on a little garden. Katy turned to face me and she gave me an angry face.

"Hey, get lost blondie!" She yelled. I took all my strengh to not punch her in her face. Everyone knew I hate that nickname. You called me blondie, you either ended up beaten or in the hospital bed.

"Katy, it's me, Gaz." I tried to said calmly.

Karen and Katy looked at each other for a moment, then at me, then both of them burst out laughing! What the fuck?!

"Dude! What the fuck is with your hair!?" Katy laughed.

"Tina made me do it!" I lied. Great Gaz, lamest excuse ever! Actually, Wendy made me did it. She thought blondies are cool, so she begged to me to do it with her puppy dog face and sweet begging voice that I couldn't resist.

"No she didn't!" Karen squealed. I rolled my eyes and turned to Katy.

"Katy, are you insane!?" I yelled.

"Probably." She joked.

"I mean blowing up West Park High! They're investigating the cause you know!"

"They investigated the cause of why West Park Elementary burned down. Honestly Gaz, the police in West Park do more illegal stuff then a teenage dropout!"

"Katy, I'm serious! You're going to get caught eventually!"

"It's hard to take you seriously with that mustache on your face."

"What mustache?" I realized something grew on my face, it was a thick handlebar mustache on my face. Fuck it Katy, you really pissing me off.

"Very funny Katy." I mumbled, walking away from the forest. I pulled my scarf to cover my mouth and the mustache, it's really embarrasing. I need to shave it immediately.

"Hey Gaz!" Karen called me, "Can you make me a pizza!?" I groaned and starting to walk faster, leaving the laughing Katy and Karen at my back.

...

On my way back, I stumbled over somebody. It was a brown-haired teen. He wears an unzipped black leather jacket with a grey shirt underneath, jeans, and black shoes. He looked almost the same with the silent boy I knew from fourth grade. Wait, it couldn't be him.

"Douchebag?" I called him. He turned to face me and gave me a weird look.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you." He replied. His voice is deep and clear, more like a man than a teen.

"It's me, Gaz." I tried to make him remember me.

"Ah, Gaz." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "It's hard to recognize with you dyed hair and that scarf covering your mouth."

_At least he didn't mock me blondie_. I thought, "It's been a long time since we met." We hugged like a man and continued our conversation.

"It's been 5 years Douchebag, you moved out from the town since seventh grade." I told him.

"Please, no one called me by that name. Call me Donny, but you can call me Dovahkiin if you want." He said, "But don't call me with my real name in the front of many people. Please, just don't."

I wanted to ask why, but it seems he'll not react nicely to answer that question. "Alright."

"So, what did you hid behind your scarf?" He asked.

"It's embarrasing, Katy did this to me." I answered, "Please, don't tell anyone abouy this."

"Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me."

I lowered my scarf, revealing the mustache that Katy created an hour ago. Douc- I mean, Donny snickered, trying to hold his laugh now. I turned to leave, but he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back to his side.

"Alright, I'll remove it from your face." He used his fire rock to burn the mustache without hurting my skin. Wow, he learned a lot about that rock.

**Monday...**

Great, today is Monday. The school has begun and I probably going to meet my old friends in West Park. Once I parked my car in a parking spot, me and Butters headed to the school's front yard.

I stopped walking when I heard a roar of engine behind me, I turned my head to see a black Ducati parked behind my car, with two teens drove it. They removed their helmet, I quickly recognized the two. It was Annie and Douc- Donny. I have to start calling him with his other name, I wonder what happened if I called him with his real name.

Before I could call him, some girls suddenly shouted.

"Oh my god! It's Dovahkiin!"

And, he suddenly flooded with some Elder Scrolls fangirls praising him, asking him many questions, and his autograph. Well, there's nothing I could do. You know what happened if you trying to pull away fangirls from their favorite character.

I turned and leave. Only to stumbled across Yuri.

"Hey Gaz, um..." He lifted his head to see the crowd of fangirls behind me, "What happened back there?"

"Well, it's Douchebag. Apparently, those are Elder Scrolls fangirls trying to get his autograph." I explained, "When you call him, try to call him by the name Donny. You know what happened if we call him with his real name."

"Oh, alright." Yuri said, "Ready for school?"

"Uh... no."

"So am I."


	3. Chapter 3

The South Park High map is the most confusing shit ever, I've been here for almost 3 years and didn't remember the entire structure of the building. I'm currently heading to my locker. Which is on the other side of the school,

Once I arrived at my locker, there's a girl who has waist length tangled brown hair with blue dip dye and blue flame tattoo in magenta beanie, baggy unzipped neon hoodie, a light purple tank top that stops on her belly button, and skinny jeans trying to open her locker.

She looked around her, didn't even noticed that I was close to her. She used telekinesis to open her locker. Wait a minute, isn't that J? Because I spotted a familiar neclace with blue rock hanging on her neck. Well, she did change a lot.

"I thought I recognized you." I said. She looked at me for a moment before returning to her locker.

"Funny I don't recognize you at all." J replied.

"I didn't think you knew any other American-Mexicans." I said, trying to reassuring her.

She stopped for a moment and turned to me, "Hey Gaz, mind telling me why you fucking dyed your hair blonde?" She asked. Why does people always questioning me about my hair?

"I'm going to make a fake excuse and say Tina made me do it." I answered. I opened my locker two away from her.

"Okay then." J said. Closing her locker and headed to her class.

Alright, the first period is history. The faces I recognized here is Fatass, Wendy, Clyde, Kevin, Butters, and some East Park kids I really bothering to mention. I sat next to Butters, in a few minutes the teacher shows up carrying books of American's revolution history. Great, too much patriots in one day. I really don't bother to listen, playing Assassin's Creed 3 is quite enough for you to learn about the American's revolution.

When we were given some exercise paper, Cartman elbowed my arm, I turned my head to see him snickering while holding his laugh.

"Hey blondie, what happened to your hair?" He giggled.

Big mistake.

I suffocated him immediately, trying to make him regret to say that word.

"Say that again, you'll find yourself with snapped neck and your weiner inside a pig stomach." I hissed venomly.

"Okay! Okay! Just let me go!" He choked out. I let him go. But he's not going to escape that easy. I used telekinesis to pull him and made him fell to the floor with a loud thud. Gaining the whole class' attention. Students laughed at Cartman, with Wendy, Clyde, and Butters laughing louder than anyone else on the class. I think they saw that.

"What's happening back there?" Mr. Cody asked.

"Cartman tried to cheat sir!" I answered.

"What?! I didn't do that you motherfucker!" Cartman yelled at me.

"Eric Theodore Cartman, what have I told you about saying that word again?" Mr. Cody asked him, the class chuckled. "I'm sending you to detention after school." Mr. Cody starts to write a detention letter on his desk.

"FUCK!" Cartman cursed loudly.

"Word Mr. Eric!"

The bell eventually rang, I headed to the science class. The people who are my friends here are J, Kyle, Wendy, and that Frankie girl from West Park.

Well, J already doing her homework assigment once the teacher wrote it on the chalkboard. The bell rang again, damn, time passes quickly isn't it? Or may e it's the... no, I'm not going to break the fourth wall like how Tweek did.

Third period is math, there's Kyle, Clyde, Butters, Token, Wendy, Bebe, and Craig as far as I know.

"Alright class, I'm Mr. Ariel. Today we will learn..."

Huh, I forgot to mention that you'll get a different math teacher on third and fourth period.

Alright, I'm just gonna skip you to the fourth period. I went to the boys locker to change for gym. Everyone with power rock is here, plus Tweek, Craig, and Cartman. Tweek keeps mumbling something about bears.

"Alright class." The gym teacher shows up, he was brown-skinned, bald, and pretty muscular. "I'm Mr. Coach, but people call me Coach." The room chuckled, "You can play anything until the class is over."

I like this teacher, he has sense of humor and pretty kind. Once the school is over. I headed to the only minimarket in South Park where I worked there. Nah, the payment is pretty good. 30 bucks per day were enough for me to buy some food for a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Sorry if this took a while, I mean the school has started and I almost had no time to write. But, enjoy!**

I entered the minimarket where I worked. Well, there's almost no costumer there, only a two or three people in there. I hope I didn't upset Lily because I was late. I got a football practice after the school because we're going to have a match against North Park in a week. And Butters had to go home by walking because I use the car to get to the minimarket, which is on the other side of the town.

I opened the door and saw Lily, in her uniform, arranging boxes in the storage. She didn't change much in 7 years. She's just a year younger than everyone and she always kept her orange beret hat on every circumstances. And she had a problem controlling her temper like Wendy does. I hope she didn't get mad when she sees me. Oh shit, she's looking me dead in the eyes. Fuck, I could just ignore her and quickly change to my-

"You're late." She said, tapping her finger on the table. She looked at her watch, "For one hour and thirty minutes."

"Um, yeah, sorry though. I got football practice at school because we're having a football match in a week." I explained.

"Huh, football practice, soccer practice, got into detention, group study. I remembered all of your reasons." She said, "Now change and get to work!"

"Y-yes sir! I mean, ma'am! I-I mean boss! I mean sister! I-I mean banzai!" I tried to say correctly. But I think I made the anger inside her to explode.

"JUST CHANGE AND STAND ON THE DAMN CASHIER!" She yelled. I quickly burst into the locker room to change. Phew, that was close. I could've get my ass kicked by a girl in the front of people if I continue to argue. Her anger reminds me of my father. He will yell at me for a long time if I didn't do something right.

**Yuri's POV**

"So, we're going to have barbeque tonight?" Katy asked. Yeah, I was planning to have a barbeque night with her tonight. Just Katy, me, and the barberque of course. "And what's will all the guns?" She pointed to the sniper rifle and shotgun I brought in my car trunk besides my barberque grill with some cooking spices and appliance.

"For hunting of course, while waiting until night." I answered, cocking the sniper rifle in my hands, "It'll be fun."

"Isn't it illegal to hunt?" She asked again, before I could answer she asked another question, "And having guns for a teen?"

"Not if you had weapons license." I answered, strapping both guns into my back. "Besides, it'll be fun to hunt for free food in this forest."

Katy rolled her eyes. Then a little girl came and tugged Katy's pants. She looks about six years old, she has pitch black hair tied up into a ponytail, a dark gray coat, and light gray pants. Her skin is slightly pale, and her eyes are also red. Much like Katy's. Well, she never told me about this little girl. Unless if she just found her today or yesterday and took her here.

"Katy, who is this?" She asked.

"Zoe, this is Yuri. My friend. Yuri this is Zoe my sister." Katy introduced. "I found her this morning and took her here. She says she wanted to live with me since we both hate our parents."

I bent down to look at the little girl, "Hey Zoe, I'm Yuri. Katy's friend." I try to talk without my russian accent so the girl will understand, "So, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

She looks at Katy, and then me. "I want a roast meat." She answered.

"Good, since we're hunting and I brought my barberque grill. It won't be a problem."

"Katy, what is hunting?" She asked. She's still a pure and innocent child.

"I'll tell you later Zoe, now we need to go and take the meat before dawn. And remember, stay in the cave and don't do anything until we returned." Katy said to her, "And don't touch my laptop."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Yes Katy." She replied in annoyed look and walked back to the cave.

"So, what are we going to hunt?" Katy asked.

"Deer. Precisely." I answered, "If we lucky, we might find moose, elks, or wild cows."

"So, how exactly your family can afford guns?" She asked again, "And letting a 17 year old teen to use it?" Damn, she's just curious isn't?

"Simple, my father wanted me to know self-defense art and use guns, and my uncle had a legal weapons workshops in both America and Russia." I explained, "I was taught by Gaz on self-defense, and in exchange, I taught him how to fire a simple pistol into a powerful sniper rifle."

"Wow, that's just surprising isn't?" Katy commented, "I mean, you two. Exchanging knowledge to each other. Say, how long you've been friends?"

"Almost 13 years." I replied, "We've been friends since Kindergarten. Since his parents always... ah, you know what they do. I always comfort him and knew all of his secrets."

Well, we walked in silent as we went deeper deeper into the forest. No one said a word. Just silence and the sound of birds cirping. I didn't spot any deer or any animals, not even the wild dogs and wolves that usually lives here. Seems like they were just... gone.

I heard a noise coming from the bushes, along with a low growl. I readied my shotgun, in case if a wolf trying to sneak in the bushes and kill us. The bushes moved, I fired a round into the bushes, making some birds and crows flies into the sky.

"Yuri! What the hell?!" Katy yelled.

"I thought there was a wolf there! I was panicked Katy!" I replied.

The bushes moved again, I pumped my shotgun and aimed it at the bushes, my finger is itching to pull the trigger. But no, that will make the wolf attack us and I have no time to pump the shotgun again.

And yet, the wolf didn't appear. Maybe it's just a beaver or something. I motioned my head to Katy to walk again. The bushes moved again, this time a large black wolf jumped to pounce me. I barely have time to aim or shoot, the wolf knocked the shotgun and I accidentally fired a round somewhere. When I fell to the ground, the shotgun slipped from my finger and fell off from my reach. Well, I'm totally screwed. The wolf is going to kill me and Katy probably mourn over my death for the rest of her life.

I closed my eyes and waited for the wolf to strike me with it's paw. But, it didn't do anything. The wolf just stared at me with it's big yellow eye. And then, it smiled. What the fuck?! How can a wolf smile?! Wait, that wolf looked familiar.

Suddenly, the wolf transformed into a girl. She wears an unzipped dark blue leather jacket with a dark red snake pattern on the right sleeve, a silver chain necklace around her neck, long blue jeans and white sneakers. She has a tattoo of an aggressive crow head and wings that were surrounded by bolts of electricity on the right side of her head. Is she, Abyss? Well, she really does changed a lot. Almost unrecognizable.

"It's not nice to shoot someone you know." She said.

"I thought you are a _real _wolf." I replied.

Both of us chuckled, Katy sighed i relief. Well, thank god it was just her. I looked at my and Abyss' position now. Well... it's really awkward.

"You do realize we're in a very awkward position, da?" I asked her.

She suddenly jerked away and stood shyly, I saw her cheeks were blushing hot red. I got to my feet and brushed the dust off from my jacket.

"Alright Abyss, what do you want to do with us?" I asked her.

"Actually, I need to talk to Gaz." She answered, "Where is he?"

"He probably still working at that minimarket at the east side of the town. You will find that easily because it was the only minimarket in this town." Katy explained.

"Alright, thanks. By the way, since you two are his friends. You two should know about the news."

"What news?" I asked.

"This is probably the worst news to you guys, but..." Abyss paused.

"What is it?" Katy asked. I could tell that she was also curious about the 'news' Abyss is going to tell.

"Jessica. Gaz's older sister. Is freed from the prison."


	5. Chapter 5

**Gaz's POV**

Well, today's job is quite exhausting. There was a lot of costumer coming and with Lily yelling at me because I was 'incompetent', it's just stressing me out. But, ah well. It's already over and I'm heading home now. The sky is quite dark and I rarely spotted any people or cars on the way home. Yuri gave me a large deer meat from his hunt with Katy when I exited the minimarket. I think they went for a barbeque night later.

I pulled over an empty parking spot next to the apartment I was living in. I could saw Stan's car parked not far from my parking spot. I scanned my surroundings. Huh, this isn't usual. There's no people or cars on the sidewalks and streets. I could only hear the winds blowing my ear and some leaves being blown by the winds.

I decided to ignore it and headed to the apartment, got into my room, and locked it. Surprisingly, Butters is nowhere to be found. Windows and curtains were opened, and the room felt cold as hell! I closed the windows and rubbed my hands. Where the hell is Butters? Maybe, he's just in the bedroom, sleeping.

I decided to check him later and cook a dinner for myself. Since it was a few minutes before dinner, I still have some time to cook. But, a feeling hit me hard on the chest. Something bad is about to happen, and my sense told me that it will happen on the kitchen. I slowly walked to the kitchen, with my footsteps are barely heard by myself. I yanked the curtain open. Nothing. Curse my feeling, the kitchen looks clean and untouched.

When I turned around to check the bedroom. A large black wolf suddenly appeared from nowhere and pounced me to the ground. It pinned my shoulder with it's large paw. I didn't scream or struggled to escape. Because I already knew who _she_ is. I crossed my arms and smirked to the wolf.

"Nice try to surprising me Abyss, you could've done better than that." I said to her. She always do that when greeting people, in a very good way.

Abyss transformed to her human form. "Damnit, I thought I scared you to death." She muttered, getting to her feet and helped me to stand.

"Nice scar by the way." She said. Pointing to the quite-faded red scar over my right eye and eyebrow.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied sarcastically. The scar hadn't gone yet in the last 2 years. Last time I received another scar, it was J's fault. She was randomly throwing spear boomerang and it accidentally logded into my right eye. Good thing I thought Wendy to use the healing power on her water rock.

"So, what is it now? Is there any news or anything?" I asked. Fixing my scarf and tidying my jacket.

"I actually do, it's a very bad news."

"What news? Is it Cartman went to rape someone with a power rock to give the rock to him?"

Abyss chuckled, "No, much worser than that."

"Then what is it?" I was getting curious.

"Your older sister, Jessica, has been freed by somebody."

"What?! What do you mean that she was _freed_?!" Fuck her, she probably going to ally with that weirdo Kirk to get a revenge on me. After all, Kirk hated most people on South Park High. Especially Cartman, he probably on the top of Kirk's need to kill list.

"Yes, Jessica is freed. I didn't know who did that, but it seems like the guy wanted to kill you as well." Abyss explained.

"What do you mean, the guy who freed Jessica wants to kill me?" So, Jessica isn't the only one who wants yo kill me?

"Listen, you are on the top of some kind of cult list. They are looking forward to kill you and remove your immortality, I don't know what is this thing the guy said but, it seems like you had a hidden power that the cult wants."

"You mean, Cult of Cthulhu?" Where did she knew all of this info? And most of all. Why is this happening?

So, she just spent most of the time telling stories about the cult, and Jessica. Hell, she even brought a Necronomicon with her (I'm going to read that later, probably it had futher explanation about this prophecies, 'Chosen One' and 'Bearer of the Curse' guys). I have no idea how she acquire that, but who cares? As she explain further, I began feeling sick on my chest like hate began filling my heart , I hated that cult, and my parents too. I mean, they sold my soul to be an experiment for the cult. And being an immortal makes me uncomfortable with the word 'death'. I almost felt it a few times, very close call to meeting death. But I always survive, is that my immortallity?

By the point she reach Jessica's task and the cultists goal, I had enough. "Abyss, I really don't want to talk about all of this immortal and cult stuff. I had enough! When Jessica captured me back in the fourth grade, I discovered my own immortality and my family's connection to the cult! I don't want to repeat my dark past that I was trying to forget! So shut your fucking mouth about that fucking cult and that damned bitch you fucking werewolf!" I yelled, my face was red with anger, and the words I said filled with anger and venom. I just don't want this fucking immortality! All I wanted is to live as a normal teen, living the life of a normal teen, and having the normal teen's problem.

Abyss just stared at me with face full of guilt and shock, completely not expecting me to burst my anger out of control. I sighed, and took several breaths. Trying to calm myself down from the fire of anger burning hot inside my heart. I swear, I saw Abyss' eyes flooded with tears and she was about to burst into tears. Ah, damnit. I hurt her too much with my words, like a sword impaling her heart. I decided to comfort the girl while my anger is down.

"Look Abyss, I'm sorry about my outburst. It's just, I don't want to repeat the past that I was trying to forget. It all just giving me nightmares and painful memories I didn't want to see." I apologized, feeling guilty and such. "Besides, sometimes I had a problem controlling my anger. Do you want to come and join dinner with us?"

She sobbed, "Y-yeah, that'll be n-nice."

"I'll cook steak for our dinner. Since Yuri gave me a large deer meat, I can make enough steak for dinner. How's that sound?"

"Great." The tears on her eyes were gone, replaced with a bright smile.

Well, she seems enjoying the steak I made. And Butters also getting along with her well. At least now she felt better. I always felt guilty when I did something bad to someone else. When it was quite late, she kept insisting to go back to the forest. But I insist her to stay here for tonight, she sighed in defeat and decided to sleep on the couch, while me and Butters is going to sleep on our bedroom. Well, it's gonna hard to forget what she said. Because Jessica is my nightmare, if I meet her again some day in the future, she'll probably going to cut off my fingers and stab me multiple times until I bleed to death.

**A few days later, lunch at school...**

I poked the food on my plate with a fork, I was not in a mood for eating right now. All the words Abyss said a few days ago kept repeating on my head. I got nightmares and I have trouble sleeping in the last couple of days, the dram was much like the one I said about if I meet Jessica again.

"Dude, you're alright?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied with tired tone.

"You sure? You looked like you're having a bad night." Yuri said.

"I'm sure Yuri, it's just..." I paused. Am I going to tell them the truth, or just lie to them? I mean, Jessica is my personal problem. But, I was sitting with Coon and Friends members here! They probably know who Jessica is. Except for Stan. "... Abyss told me something. Something very bad is going to happen to all of us."

"Well, what is it then?" J asked, "Tell us. We're your friend, maybe we can help you with that."

"I-it's Jessica." I started, "She... was freed by someone and tasked to kill me."

Everyone stared at me. "You're joking right?" Katy coughed.

"No Katy, it's not a joke. It's serious." I replied with serious tone.

I explained everything to them, most of them were asking questions about Jessica. I manage to answer them patiently while eating my food. Well, that was until the bell rings and we have to get to our classes.

...

Well, it feels great to be in the apartment again. It's quiet and calm place is the perfect place to clear my mind, after being stressed at school. J's birthday is tomorrow, probably the best place to cheer myself up and forget about the stuff Abyss explained. But my eyes rested on the Necronomicon, wanting to grab the book and read it, I was trying to resist the urge to do it. Eventually, my brain decided to command my hand to grabbed it. Well, thank you brain. Thank you so fucking much!

The book almost slipped out from my gloved hands. I decided to remove it to have a better grip into the book. I looked at my hands, burn marks had already faded, small red scars still present at my palms and fingers, but it's color is still pale as Katy's skin shade. Since the doctor said that I had second to third degree burn on my hands.

I opened the first page of the book. There's a large pencil writing on the top right.

"_Open page 69! Important! _

_-Abyss._" It says.

I scrolled through the page until I reached page 69. I wonder what the content and made it so important to me, is it about my immortality? No one knows, and things is going to be complicated. As I reached page 69, the main title is "The Prophecies". There's a picture of two figure holding sword in both of their hands and raised it to the sky, the sword emited a light. They look like fighting the Cthulhu itself.

"_Once upon a time, the Dark Lord risen from below the earth and ruled a little mountain town and said that it was located on the Rocky Mountains. The Dark Lord mercilessly took the peasants' sould for himself. The lucky ones decided to join a cult to worship the Dark Lord while avoiding death._

_But, two immortal boy of two different families has the power they had never imagined. The one wears a grey clothing and a scarf, while the other wears all orange boys are called the 'Chosen One' and 'Bearer of the Curse'. _

_'Bearer of the Curse' is forced to suffer thousands of deaths in his life, different from the other immortals who suffer hundreds of deaths in their life. The Curse of Death is a gift from the Dark Lord Himself, he shared his curse into a young girl he fell in love with, which is the twin sister of the 'Chosen One' himself. While the 'Chosen One' hadn't feel any single death in his life, but survived every deaths he almost experience. The Miracle of Life was gifted to him since he was very young. Bless the one who gifted by Dark Lord. _

_The Dark Lord was defeated by the two boys and the town was freed from his tyranny, allowing the enslaved ones to be freed and bringing peace to the land. The boys are granted as heroes of the land by the governor, while the Dark Lord sworn to get his revenge on the boys in another time, and the two boys will be reborn on another body, and another time. Soon, this whole event will occur again some time in the future. The Dark Lord could change the prophecies if he could get rid of the boys, and that's what the Cult_

I closed the book immediately after I finish reading the whole thing. I was terrified and confused at the same time. Is... is the Chosen One is me? But, how? His description almost matching mine, and his life, same as mine. I felt my chest pounding, sweat dropping from my forehead, and I was breathing heavily as I thought of that. This couldn't be. I wasn't destinied for this. I'm just a normal teen who wanted to enjoy normal life. I'm not going to blame the author, I blame the Cthulhu himself. And Tweek.

I just sit there for a few hours and lost in my thoughts.

**Kenny's POV**

I threw the Necronomicon into a nearby trash can in my room, I was terrified and yet confused about the prophecies in that shitty book. Am... am I the "Bearer of the Curse'? If I am, I should've found a curse mark somewhere on my body. But no, I don't have one. I died more than three thousand times, and Tina only nine hundred and fifty times (according to our count).

The description of his appearance matched mine, and his life is same as me. No, this couldn't be. If Abyss didn't threw that book into my room and forced me to read it, I will not going to be frustated like this.

I shook every thought and went to my wardrobe, taking my Mysterion costume and put it on. Time for another viginlate night. Hope this will get that off from my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wendy's POV**

I don't really know what happened to Gaz in the last couple of days, he looked like having a trauma or a bad memory of his past that repeated again. And it seems to bothering him in the school, he became silent and passive, and it's very unusual. Weirdly, Kenny did the same. He also looked troubled as Gaz is.

Anyway, I came to his apartment to visit him. I asked him to explain, but he refuses and stayed silent for a couple of hours. I found a couple of empty beer bottles in the trash and some stress relievers in his refrigerator. Butters said he lock himself in the bedroom after he arrived from school.

When I said J's birthday party was a few minutes away, he finally unlock the door and seemed to get his spirit back. Well, that's good to see him happy again.

**Gaz's POV**

The mention of J's birthday relieved my stress and put my spirit back. At least I could make myself drunk and make my brain forget the 'Prophecies' thing.

"You exactly know how to teleport right?" I asked Wendy.

"Of course! I've been practicing it for months!" She replied confidently. Teleportation is the hardest thing she learn, while Butters preffer to walk to J's room like normal people does.

"Just don't stuck on the wall again." I told her.

"Hey! It's because a dog distracted me that day!" She ranted. I chuckled at that, sometimes it's just funny seing her angry.

I teleported directly to J's apartment room, she already set up the table, beers, smiledip (hate that), and some snacks. But wait, Wendy isn't here, yet. Well, that's when I turned around and she suddenly appeared in the front of me, landing on the top of my body and putting us on awkward position. My right hand is holding something big as ball, I try to squeeze it lightly, it was bouncy and... oh shit. I try to squeeze it again, my face went plae and cold sweat started to ran down my face when I realized it was-

"AAAAHHH!" Wendy screamed, she threw me to the wall and made a loud thud. Aw, my head is fucking hurt! Wait, when did she have that much strength? I taught her to do that when someone try to rape her, didn't I?

I rubbed my head as I saw J, Stan, Kenny and Tina (who I assume just teleported here) and Katy laughing so hard. Wendy was on her knees while clutching her chest with her arms. Wait did I... I repeated the movement of my right hand when I was in that awkward position. Shit! I just squeezed her breast! Oh man, she's going to kick my ass for that.

Kenny wiped a tear on his eye, "Oh man, I wish I recorded that one!" He exclaimed.

"I think you did it Kenny." J said, "All of us did it, with our eyes and it locked away safely in our brains!" They laughed even harder.

I brushed myself and went to help Wendy, "Sorry for that." I apologized. Offering my hand to help her.

She accepted it and smiled, "Nah, it's okay. I was the one who make you did that, I shouldn't have teleport here when I still learning to do it." She replied. Thank god my ass is saved for today, if Cartman was the one who did it, he already had one of his hand severed by Wendy.

...

After everyone gathered, we just grabbed beer or smiledip for ourselves, except for Butters and Marieke (because they are innocent and that's all).

We just started a conversation and it just spun wildly off topic. Until the girls decided to play truth or dare.

Why?" I J ask. Why is it J? Can't stand an eleven year old game?

"Because we said so!" Bebe exclaimed. "You're all forced."

"Oh yes and that is such a good reason on why we should all stop what we're doing and play a eleven year old's game." Katy said.

"Let's rephrase this." Frankie said. She took out her pocket knife, whoah Frankie don't murder all of us just because fucking truth or dare please! "You're all playing truth or dare." J levitated the pocket knife out of her hand.

"It's a simple game, I don't see the big problem." Wendy commented. I'm definitely on her side on this.

"Please do not use simple logic against us. We do not listen to most sane things." Stan said, please don't tell me you're legally insane now.

"D*mnit everyone sit in a circle!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Circles are boring, we should sit in a square." Kenny said.

"Squares are boring, we should sit in a triangle." J continued.

"Triangles are stupid, we should sit in an X." Clyde said.

"X's are stupid, we should sit in a line." I said. Wait, did I just said stupid thing? But I haven't finish a bottle yet!

"This isn't fucking tumblr!" Bebe yelled.

"It's close." Kyle says. "We're all drunk.""

Get in a circle guys." Mareike finally speaks. "And I'll drink a beer."

"Hey does anyone know where Mareike went?" J questioned.

Everyone sit in a circle, Mareike with alcohol is very, rare. So, seeing her with a beer in her hand is a big surprise.

"She's probably dead." Token replies. Okay, most people are drunk now.

"She said get in a circle! She never said we had to play Truth or Dare!" Tina exclaimed.

"I'll try Smiledip too if you all actually play." Mareike added. Damn, she's a good briber.

"Okay we'll play! Just intoxicate yourself already!" Clyde said. Mareike took a sip of a beer.

"Okay. First we spin the bottle to see who picks the first question." Wendy started to explain, "Then we spin the bottle to see who get asked truth or dare."

"So we're crossing Truth or Dare with spin the bottle now?" I asked.

"Sort of." Bebe replied. She spun the bottle on the floor. It lands on Frankie.

"Haha I will destroy one of you!" Frankie said, looking around the circle. I could assume she's going to destroy J.

"Okay, then." Mareike said. She spun the bottle again. It landed on J. I could read Frankie's mind that she is clearly happy. And J cursing to the author.

"Truth or Dare?" Frankie asked.

"Dare." J answered.

"I dare you to sing a chorus of any song because none of us have heard you sing since the fucking fourth grade." Frankie told her.

"Yeah and I was hoping to keep it that way." J mumbled

"Watch as I work my gypsy magic. Sea people tears and provolone." J starts to sing, I hope it's not her suicidal song again. "Please help the outcast with her witchcraft. Someday I'm gonna go home." J paused for a minute. "Someday I'm gonna go home."

"Is anyone going to question J's semi-suicidal song?" Mareike asked. No one respond. If anyone ask, J probably choke him/her until they pleaded to her to stpp.

"Okay moving on. J your turn to ask." J spun the bottle. We just continued to do that until the game is over. Mareike and Frankie left because of their overly strict parents, my parents is going to do that if I still live in my old house, but because now I live in an apartment, means my parents cannot ground me!

Ooh, next game will be power tag. Looks fun. But I'm not going to let Kenny touch/zap Wendy's boobs, if he do it, I'll kick his ass, or forcing him to play Dark Souls II like the author did to Tweek. Remembering that embarassing moment I had with Wendy.

After the next few hours, the game is finally over and we have to return back to our living place. Since we're all just three-quater drunk. Kenny, Tina, Token, Bebe, and Wendy could teleport back to their home without any problem. While me and Butters just walked back to our room like normal people.

**A/N : I'm gonna say that I was back on my normal writing routine, and I'll try to update as fast as I can. Probably on Saturday and some random day, or once a week. **

**If anyone wanted to help to improve my writing or give any ideas, either PM or review!**

**Me : Tweek! Have you finished the game yet?**

**Tweek : Gah! I can't even defeat the three Ruin Sentinels!**

**Me : Well fucking level up or buy better equipment already! You've been stuck there for 6 hours straight!**

**Tweek : Gah! Too much pressure! *drowns more coffee***


	7. Chapter 7

**Gaz's POV**

The biology class is going quite well, I'm one group with Kenny, Bebe, Craig, and (luckily) Wendy. And the teacher just told us to make a report about anything that related to biology.

"Okay, so what do we need to make here?" Craig said in his usual boring monotone voice.

Kenny raised his hand, "We could make one about r-"

"No Kenny, we already make one about reproduction last year." I cut him off, he lowered his hand and went back to thinking state.

"How if we make report about guinea pigs?" Craig suggested.

"Craig, I know you love guinea pigs. But, did you remember last time you make a report about guinea pigs?" Bebe asked. "You took almost an hour to read it."

"Hey, why did the elementary school is on fire?" A student said. Everyone crowded to the window to see what happened. Shit, South Park Elementary is on fire! If it wasn't Katy, who did that now?

"Oh... I hope Zoe wasn't the one who did that." Yuri muttered. Who's Zoe? Katy's sister? Huh, probably.

I could see Kenny texting everyone else on his phone, he motioned me to go out from the class while everyone else is busy watching the school on fire. Including the teacher. The only person who know where we going is, Wendy and Yuri. We silently snuck out from the class and hurried to our lockers to change. Yes, we still dressed as superheroes and fight crime on certain night. And now I'm the co-leader beside Kenny, he chose me because I was the one who's taking every crime as a serious thing similar to him. Now I know why he forced us to bring our costume to school.

I didn't made any change to my costume, just added a set of black gloves to cover my pale-as-shit hands. I went to the bathroom to change and teleported my normal clothes to my locker. After that, I teleported myself to the side of the school and saw the others are already waiting. Everyone's costumes are basically the same when we were in fourth grade.

"And the Elementary school's on fire." I said to the group, "Are we going to do anything about that?"

I think I just make everyone mentally slap their faces and starts running toward the school.

While everyone is busy putting out the fire and getting the student out from the school, Kenny and I just gathering information from the authorities about how the fire started. Huh, easy job for the leader. I saw J appeared with Karen and Ike, she asked them a few question before dissapeared.

Alright, we got everything from the teachers and staff, the fire is out, everyone is safe. And Katy is busy lecturing a little girl that looks oddly similar to her. Maybe that's Zoe.

After everything is finished, we hurried back to the school, and we were like, missed half of the subject. Well, at least I don't have to deal with Craig and his theory of guinea pigs. I rushed to change, and went to the gym as the late bell rang.

"Where the hell were you fags?" Cartman asked.

"None of your business fatass." Kyle replied, "It's not like you care."

"Yes, I care!" Cartman exclaimed, "I could get you all in a shit-ton of trouble in two seconds right now!" Well, go ahead. Let's see if you can do it in two seconds fatass.

"Too bad no one will remember we were gone." J said. She closed her eyes for a second, and in a sudden, no one remembered a thing.

"What was I talking about?" Cartman asked himself.

"You weren't talking." Token answered.

"I'll figure this out!" Cartman said, "And you bitches won't even know what happened!"

Try it fatass.

"So Gaz, while you and Kenny were gone, we decided to have a group project on your apartment." Wendy suddenly told me, "You're not mind, do you?"

"What for?" I asked.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Duh, biology project. Didn't you remember?"

Shit, I forgot about that! "Oh, yeah. I remember that."

"Well, since you and Kenny gone and didn't work as much as we do. You two gonna have to do most of the report." She explained. Well, fuck.

**In the apartment...**

As Bebe, Craig, Kenny, Wendy, and I arrived at my room. I was surprised to saw Butters packing his stuff. The hell is he doing?

"Butters, what are you doing?" I asked.

He looked at me nervously, "W-well, my parents said that they wanted me to back at my house because they worried a lot about me. So, I-I'm sorry Gaz. I have to leave now." He picked up his suitcases and left without a word, well, maybe that's the reason I saw Mr. and Mrs. Stotch outside the building. I know Mr. and Mrs. Stotch was over-protective about Butters, but ... nah, forget it.

But, who's gonna be my roommate now? I need someone who can help me do the cleaning and shits, or at least to accompany me here.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, I could accompany you in here." Wendy's soft voice said to me, "I just need to convince my parents to let me move here, and it's done." Damn she's good at reading my mind, or did she just used her rock to read my mind?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : This chapter is indeed to lighten up this story, explain how Gaz's life with Wendy, and other humorous event I got from my brain. So try to enjoy this chapter.**

**Gaz's POV**

Thank god Wendy's parents let her stay in my apartment together with me. Although she sounded like my mom, and sometimes we bickering like an old couple. I felt better since Butters left, and she always there whenever I need her.

It was quite early in the morning, the sun just rose from below, and normally people wouldn't wake up in this time. But my alarm clock suddenly rang right in my fucking ear! I buried my face on the pillow and grabbed the alarm clock on the table, throwing it at the door, I didn't hear the bang, but a low growl that similar to...

Oh shit...

Is that... Wendy? If I'm right then I was fucked. I peeked from the pillow, and saw Wendy standing at the doorway, the alarm clock on her hand, her face hidden by her hair. From that, I could tell that she's pissed. I hid my face back to the pillow for a few seconds before-

"GAZ! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

I threw myself from the bed and starts evading her rage, "I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY! I DIDN'T MEANT TO DO THAT!"

After a few minutes of chasing around the room, eventually she manage to grab the back of my shirt and pinched my cheek.

"You are going to be punished next time you did that!" She said, pinching my cheek harder.

"Look I'm sorry okay! I really didn't meant to do that!" I replied, "And stop acting like my mom!"

She released my cheek and in a blink of an eye, a (still hot) spatula was held right in my throat. She suddenly smiled. Wait, the fuck is wrong with her? "I think that's enough lesson for today, now take a bath and get dressed. The breakfast is going to be ready in a few minutes." She told me.

Wendy lowered the hot spatula and exited the room innocently. Damn, she could be psycho sometimes and scared you to death, then she went nice again and act like nothing happened. This is the consequenses of having this type of girlfriend.

**After school, Kenny's POV**

I was walking back to my house while enjoying the usual cold air in South Park. I don't know how Gaz is doing with Wendy, but I heard they were doing it very well... what I mean very well is they always bickering and fighting like an old couple.

That's when I heard a scream coming from distance, Bebe and Nichole are being harrased by two guys, and looks like they are being robbed by those guys! Now it's time for Mysterion to save the day! Since I (always) kept the costume under my parka, it wouldn't take too long to change.

...

I jumped right between the bad guys and Bebe and Nichole, right before they ran away with Bebe and Nichole's bag.

"Not so fast tough guy!" I said to them. "Now let's see how you fight against real men."

"Hah! It's that Mysterion kid! Let's kill him." One of the bad guy said, pulling out a knife, and so as the other guy. Alright, knife isn't too much of a problem for me eh?

One of them charged at me, I manage to evade his slash, kicking the knife out from his hand and punched him in the face. The other one went to stab me in the stomach, but I parried it and uppercut him right on his face.

I felt the other one has got up and now he's sneaking up behind me, I pulled out my rock and quickly lifted him off from the ground in my reflex, then throwing him to the other guy. They finally ran off, screaming.

I handed Bebe and Nichole their bags back, "You two okay?" I asked.

"Oh my god Mysterion! Thank you so much!" Bebe replied excitedly, and so as Nichole.

"How to we repay you?" Nichole asked, "I mean, you saved us today, maybe there's something we can do."

I nerveously scratched the back of my head, in the last 7 years of saving people, this had never happened. "Uh... I'm a hero, I don't need-"

Bebe grabbed my right arm and held my body close to the big boobs of her. I gulped. Shit, I can't let my Kenny personality out now, or they'll recognize me and it's all screwed. "How if I take you to the new italian restaurant tonight? I'll pay for everything, no matter how expensive it is."

Nichole pulled my other arm and starts to flirting on me, "How if I take you to my house and let you stay? I'll give you food, facilities, drinks, and everything you need. How's that sound?"

My forehead is sweating out of nervousness, how am I going to answer them? "Uh... thank you for the offer but, um..." I trailed off, unable to think anymore because of the awkwardness.

"Hey nor fair, I asked him first!" Bebe yelled at Nichole.

"Just because you asked him first, doesn't mean he'll accept your offer!" Nichole replied.

"I'm way hotter than you! Don't you think Mysterion?" Bebe asked. I accidentally stared at her boobs and quickly looked away when I realized it. Damn Kenny, why did I can't control my personalities?

"Oh yeah? Well, your looks does, but not your face! Because it looks like shit!" Nichole retorted.

"What did you just say?!"

"Uh, girls? Can you... stop the fight?" I asked, no one respond. Thay busy throwing mocks and yelling at each other, "I don't want people think I'm flirting with girls."

"Aha! Gotcha Kenny!" I heard Tina exclaimed from behind, she tweaked my right ear and starts pulling it roughly. "Even through you're Mysterion, you're still flirting with girls like Kenny does."

"Huh? Kenny is Mysterion?" Bebe asked.

"Yes, Kenny is Mysterion." Tina replied, "If you tell anyone about this, you gonna have to sleep with one eye open forever."

"Alright, we won't tell anyone about this." Bebe responded.

"Good, now I need to kick his ass and you guys may leave now." Tina told them. She starts dragging me into a nearby alley and beat the shit out of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Here's an interesting chapter, hope this could brighten up this story.**

**Gaz's POV**

The last few days is pretty fucked up, Karen somehow made South Park Elementary covered in vines, I already told Katy giving rock to children was a bad idea. One of Katy's siblings is actually a mental hospital patient, and the worst. Cartman now has his own power rock. I don't know how that happened though, must be that crazy ass sister of Katy's.

Today, I found myself laying on the bed, feeling extremely weird and awkward. I sat on the bed and looked at my hands, they were more slender and looked... normal. No scars or burn marks and it wasn't pale anymore. Huh, I think Wendy have something to do with this. My body also felt lighter than usual. That's when a part of blonde hair fell from my ear. I held the hair and rubbed it, only to realized it was my hair. Wait, since when I got a hair as long as this?! Damnit, someone must've pulled a prank on me.

I quickly stormed out from the bedroom and rushed to the bathroom, I stood in the front of the mirror and turned the light on-

"AAAAAAHHH!" I quickly closed my mouth shut after seeing how I looks, jeez my voice sounded like a girl. Because that's how I fucking look like! I got a long blonde hair that reached my back, I still retained my blue and green eyes, my chest has grown inside my (now oversized) pajamas and my stomach is as slim as usual girl, the scars in my body are still present, and my butt is bigger than usual. Wait, now I have boobs and other shits like girls? I'm going to murder someone who did this to me. Especially Cartman.

"Gaz! Breakfast is ready!" Wendy shouted from the kitchen. Oh god, what is gonna happen if she sees me like this?

"Coming!" I answered with my normal voice. Luckily I still have my normal men's voice.

I pulled out my rock and concerntrated on it to change my appearance back to normal. After a few minutes, I slowly opened my eyes. Hoping that my appearance back to my old self. But I still look like a fucking girl! Why is this happening to me?!

I turned around to exit the bathtoom, only to find Wendy knocking the bedroom door, "Gaz, what took you so-" She turned to me, "And who the fuck are you?!"

A spatula suddenly flew past my head, it stuck on the wall beside me. Sending a shiver down to my spine and cold sweat dropped from my forehead. Wendy's strong arm suddenly pinned me to the wall, she pulled the spatula from the wall and held it against my throat. I easily pry her arms off from my neck if I still a guy, but my girly physics made me can't!

"Tell me, who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked sharply, "Because nobody fuck with Wendy Testaburger!"

My lung starts aching for air, she's way stronger than me, "I-it's me! G-Gaz!" I choked out.

"Gaz?!" She released her grip on my neck, letting me slumped down against the wall and inhale as many air as possible. "But, why did you look like a girl?!"

I rubbed my neck and got into my feet, "I think Cartman might had something to do with this." I replied. "Or the Cult of Cthulhu cursed me into a girl. But you're not the one who did this right?"

Wendy shook her head, "No, last night I just asleep and woke before you, as usual."

"Then Cartman is the one who did this. He want revenge on me after humiliating him in the front of the class, and now he wants to humiliate me in the front of the whole school." I said.

"But, you can't go to school looking like a girl. And the football match is today..." Wendy trailed off.

"So, what am I suppose to do?" I asked. This day is going to be one heck of a day.

"Hmm... first you need new clothes, identity, and... a new name." She listed. "You can't wear your old clothes in that look."

"But, buying new clothes and make a fake identity will make us late to school!" I whined.

"Don't worry." She pulled out her phone and dialed a number, "I just call the principal and make a fake excuse."

After a few seconds, the principal replied. "Um, Principal. Sorry to bother you this early, this is Wendy Testaburger. I'm going to be a bit late to school because..." She put her hand on the phone, "Hey, what excuse are we going to make?"

I slapped my forehead, I thought she already made the words! "Uh...to pick up a student exchange." I replied.

"Alright." She went back to her phone, "To pick up a student exchange in the airport. She's Jimmy Rodriguez's cousin... uh, from German! Yes, she'll staying at South Park High for a few months while Jimmy will stay at... um, a high school in Stuttgart for a few months too. Yes sir, I'll miss the first subject for today, and Jimmy will also not competite in today's football match against Raven. Alright, thank you sir."

"So, he let you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good excuse too. Luckily, adults in this town are pretty much idiots and incompetent." She answered. "Now I just need some time to make a fake certificate and a new identity for you."

A bunch of clothes suddenly appeared on her hand, "Here, put these on." She threw it to my direction, "It'll make people believe you to be a girl."

"Alright." I sighed and went to the bedroom to change.

...

Alright, the clothes Wendy gave to me consists of grey jacket, dark blue trousers, black gloves, a grey scarf with a black stripe across it, and a pink beret hat. Not too bad for my taste, but this is quite good. For a girl.

"So, how do I look?" I asked her.

"You look faboulus darling." She replied, "I always thought grey and dark colors suits you better."

"Oh please, don't call me like that in the front of everyone. That'll made us look like a lesbian couple." I responded. Sitting on the chair across the small table.

She chuckled, "Okay, now eat and get ready." She pushed a plate filled with food, "By the way, your new name is Angelika Schmidt."

"Gorgeous." I said as I plopped a piece of warm bacon to my mouth.

"And you need to practice your german accent for an hour before we go."

**At school...**

I received a lot of glares and stares as we walked down the hallway, they just made me felt really uncomfortable. I just worried about the three bullies from East Park kids that walked up into us, the newcomers usually had to deal with the bullies every day.

"Hey girl, how ya doin'?" One of them asked. I didn't answer, I just went to hide behind Wendy and chose to not fight them.

"Fuck off you guys, I'm just escorting Gaz's cousin to her class." Wendy told them.

"Oh, you mean that pussy ass Jimmy Rodriguez?" Another one asked. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes as I held my anger. So that's what they thought about me, I made a mental note to kick their asses later when I turned normal. "And the cousin is much worser than him."

"Please, hold your anger." I heard Wendy whispered. "We don't want any trouble today."

"But I want to kick their asses for what they said!" I whispered back.

"Not when you're a girl, they'll beat the shit out of you easily." She replied.

"What is it girl? Wanna fight us?" The same guy that asked me said. "Or you just run like a pussy like your cousin does?"

That's it.

I pushed Wendy gently and rolled up my sleeve.

**A few minutes later...**

"Do you dare to bully me again?!" I asked one of them as I pinned him to the nearby locker. With my hand strangling him. "Answer!"

"Y-yes!" He barely choked out.

"Speak properly!" I yelled.

"N-n-no!" He finally said.

"Very vell." I released my grip and let him dropped to the ground, gasping for air. "Now go before I kick your little ass one more time."

They got up and ran like a pussy. Wow, even when I'm a girl, I still have my combat abilities. But I just felt lighter and more agile this time.

I just went with Wendy to my class and study like a normal kid. Luckily, my schedule is just the same as the old one.

**Kyle's POV**

"Hey, do you guys heard about the new girl?" Stan said as we ate our lunch, "She's really kick ass like her cousin does."

"I think she's pretty hot." Kenny said.

"Well, I really doubt that she had a lot of similarities with Gaz." Craig said.

"Yeah, too bad he left when it's football match day." Butters said, "I wonder if she could play football like Gaz does. Because he was one of the best players we had."

"Butters, she's a chick. And as everyone knows, chick couldn't play football." Cartman said to Butters.

"Well, anything could happen Eric." Yuri reminded.

I spent most of the time staring at her, she was sitting at the girls' table, chatting and gossiping like normal girl does. Damn, she looks beautiful. I just can't take my eyes off from her. So far she didn't noticed me staring at her. Oh shit, she looked at me. I expected her to give me a sharp glare, instead, she just smiled at me. Wow, that's a surprise. Any girls rarely ever does that.

"KYLE!"

I snapped out from my thought, "Huh, what?" I asked. Shit, how long I've been staring at her?

"I asked you a question." Stan replied.

"What question?" I asked again. Seriously, I felt like an idiot to myself.

"Do you think she look a lot like Gaz?" Stan questioned.

"Um, a bit." I replied.

"Well, it would be funny if she's the girl version of Gaz's." Cartman joked. "And looks like Kyle has a crush on her already."

"S-shut up fatass." I replied.

**Angelika/Gaz's POV**

Alright, so far so good. No one recognize me here as Gaz. Even J and Katy didn't know about this. Now the only problem is if Tina finds out, she'll-

"Come here you liar!" A voice exclaimed and grabbed the back of my scarf, the person starts dragging me to god-knows-where while choking me with my own scarf. Jeez, whoever this person, he/she have to be rude to someone.

The person threw me inside the girls bathroom, I rolled over and stopped at the edge of the bathroom. I heard the door locked and the person who dragged me emerged from the shadow.

"Now tell me, why did you claiming to be Gaz's cousin?! And most of all, where's Gaz?!" The person demanded. Wait, I knew that voice. It's Tina's, and what I worried just happened. Thank author, thank you so fucking much! Oh shit, she looked really pissed than ever before. "Because I knew _I _didn't have any cousin from german! So you better start talking!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but telling the truth is so hard, it made me couldn't speak a word. I just gaped my mouth open for a few seconds before she pinned me to the wall, "Tell me now!" She punched my nose, making some blood splattered to my face and the warm liquid starts oozing out from my nose.

Oh god it freakin hurts! I think she just broke my nose, I clutched my nose to stop the bleeding, she really got some strength when pissed. She looked at me with a threathening look, her eyes narrowed to my stomach and balls up her fists, ready to punch me.

"Tina! It's me! Gaz!" I finally say.

Her eyes suddenly widened and released me, letting my body slumped to the floor. I moaned in pain and clutched my nose tighter, damn it's starting to get more painful each second!

"G-Gaz? But, how? You're a girl, and my brother is a guy..." She trailed off.

"Just imagine my face with long hair and feminime look." I suggested, getting to my feet. "Or ask a question that I only know." I wiped some blood off from my nose.

She stared at me with a blank look, probably doing what I suggested. Imagining me with feminime look, I could see it in her mind. I looked at the mirror next to us, we almost looked the same. Huh, pretending as my own cousin was a bad idea after all. If mom and dad finds out, I'm totally screwed for the rest of my life.

When I was lost in my thought, a pair of tight arms suddenly embranced me into a hug, "It's you! It's really you! Oh god, I thought I lost you!" I sighed. Now all I need is relling her the truth.

"Y-yeah, when I woke up this morning, I already found out that I was already like this." I explained, "But I suspected fatass or someone who is smart enough to create a gender-changing machine or some sort like that who did this."

"Hell, if I were you, I would freaked out already and left this town to start a new life." She said, "But I was proud of you, you are brave enough to stay here and went to continue your life here."

"Yeah, I know." I replied, "But, don't tell anyone about this. The more people who know this, the bigger the chance of J telling everyone in this town. Promise?"

"I promise."

**Football match...**

Alright, I've found Cartman wasn't the one who did this to me and cleaned all the blood off from my nose. You guys must be wondering how I question that fat fuck. Simple, I just hypnotize him to make him tell the truth and erase some of his mind about me hypnotizing him.

And now I was sitting on the spectator's bench, watching South Park losing against the Raven. I really felt useless in this condition. Wendy and her cheerleading team is hardly made their voices heard on the field. Well, I can't just go there and tell the coach like this;

_Hi coach, I'm Gaz and I actually turned into a girl instead of being transfered into German. _

That's just crazy isn't it? That's when a player from South Park got injured again. And now we had no substitutes left. I can't just stand like this! I have to do something to help South Park win. They just need a touchdown to win the match within 5 minutes.

I stood from the bench and made my way to coach, who looked very desperate and frustated as an injured player being dragged into the clinic.

"We have no substitution left coach!" Clyde said, "We have to find a student who is willing to become a player to continue the match!"

"I know Clyde, but the problem is, how are we going to do that?!" The coach asked him.

"I'll do it." I said to them, crossing my arm. The two looked at me with a very surprised look.

"Angelika, football is not a girl's game! You could get hurt out there!" Clyde told me. "Besides, there's never a girl playing football in this town!"

"I don't care, I vill do everything to win this match." I replied.

"Listen young girl, think you can make a touchdown less than 3 minutes?" Coach asked, "Raven's defense formation is like a shield, almost unbreakable."

"It's _almost _unbreakable, zhat means I still have a chance to pass their defenses." I said to him, "Look, I could run a 300 yards less zhan 30 seconds!"

They looked at each other, "That's almost breaking Gaz's record coach." Clyde said to coach.

Coach sighed, "If you got what it takes girl, go to the changing room and do the honor."

"_Danke _(thank you) sir." I replied, feeling exicted. "And please, keep zhis secret from everyone."

"Yes Angelika." The coach said, Clyde just nod.

I went to the changing room and put my football uniform on, because I exactly remember where my locker is. I hid my hair under the helmet and closed the lid to cover my face, in that way, nobody will recognize me.

I walked to the field casually, where Clyde and Coach are waiting for me.

"Looks like South Park has a new player who is willing to get injured again!" The commentator joked, making the whole crowd chuckled.

He's totally wrong, I'm gonna show everyone what am I capable of. Even when I'm a girl.

I lined up in the formation.

"You sure this will work?" Clyde asked beside me.

I nodded.

"Good, I'll pass the ball to you once we started." He continued.

Once the whistle is blown. I ran out from the formation and walking backwards. Waiting for Clyde to pass the ball.

A few seconds later, the ball is flying on the air to my direction, I caught it and starts running to the edge of the field with Kyle running beside me, we dodged many players who wanted to tackle me to the ground. I ran as fast as I can. My only goal is reach the edge of the field and win this match, nothing else.

I saw two players charging straight at me, I can't find a good spot to evade, so I just pass the ball to Kyle and distracted the players. Only for them to chatge at Kyle and tackled him to the ground. Luckily he manage to threw the ball into the air before he was tackled, out of reflex I caught it before it touches the ground and starts running again. With that two players hot in my tail.

I forced my legs to run faster as I felt the two are closing behind, the wind starting to blew face off and some of my hair sticking out from the helm. My legs is aching to stop running, but I kept forcing them to do their best.

I turned my head around and saw that both of them jumped to tackle me, I already learn the trick to avoid this one. I slid my foot to the ground to slow down my speed, allowing me to jump to the left whilst avoiding them. I let out a low chuckle as they fell to the ground.

I quickly burst into a run and focused again to make a touchdown. I turned my head to see the time. Shit, 30 seconds left, and I was still quite far from the edge. I drain all the remaining stamina from my body. C'mon, just a little bit more! I could do this!

"C'mere little baby!" A cocky and hoarse voice came from behind. Oh shit, that's one of Raven's best defender player. I didn't remember his name. But he's taller than everyone else in his team, the bulkiest and the strongest guy in the field. He manage to break my leg back in the first grade, plus a black eye and bleeding nose, but not this time!

Wait, touchdown is just a few meters away. I could do this! I just need to jump and land on the area to win the match. I jumped from the ground when it's just about 2 meters away, I just need to land safely there and-

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed. I felt a pair of strong arms hugged my chest and pushed me to the ground, I lost consciousness once my head hit the ground.

...

When I starting to regain some consciousness, I felt... being thrown into the air repedeatly and heard people cheering. Wait, did we won the match? Or something else happened?

I opened my eyes and saw that people are cheering, for me! Heck, even my friends from South Park are cheering for me!

The crowd put me down as they realized I already conscious. I wobbled a bit and saw the scoreboard. Yep, South Park actually won, just a point away from Raven.

Stan and Kyle approached me, "Nice game kid." Stan congratulate me.

"Yeah, quite a skill you got there." Kyle continued, "By the way, what's your name?"

I smiled underneath the helmet, "Someone that you guys just met." I replied as I opened my helmet, letting my long blonde hair fell and straigtened it. Everyone gasped at what they just saw.

"Angelika?!" Everyone screamed in unison.

"But, how?" Cartman said, "I mean you're a chick, and everyone knows chick couldn't play football. So you're better tell us that you're a guy or a chick!" Wendy and I froze at that sentence.

"C'mon fatass, anything could happen right?" Yuri defended me, "Besides, maybe in German people allowed women for participating in men's sports."

"Yeah." The others agreed. I sighed in relief for that. If that fatass blew my cover, he'll suffer more than in the bottom of the hell.

"So everyone, PARTY TONIGHT!" J exclaimed, everyone cheered and starts heading to the place where J usually held the parties.

Man this is one heck of a day, even it's my first day on school as a girl, I already became more famous than my old self.

**Someone's POV**

My gender changing pistol is supposed to be working, instead making him suffer, Gaz's life went into a lot better one. Well, now I could consider him as 'she'. Since he was a girl now. I don't know how long the effect, but I think the effect went forever.

I walked away from the field and made my way back to my lab.

**A/N : Guess who got his own POV!**


End file.
